


at eventide

by johnyongclub



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bonding, Character Turned Into Vampire, Halloween Special, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, References to Depression, Unsafe Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, What Is a Vampire Fic Without Blood, haha - Freeform, orion2900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnyongclub/pseuds/johnyongclub
Summary: he knows johnny is looking and that johnny isn't the only one looking. he screamsfoodto almost every single being in this room, kept safe behind a thin wall of a label he wears proudly; johnny's human.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 9
Kudos: 169
Collections: Ghouls Ghosts and Johnyong





	at eventide

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween! here's for prompt #JYHL004.
> 
> first of all, i wanna apologize to this prompter if this isn't anything like you expected of your prompt! i tried my best and hope you enjoy this anyway!
> 
> also please read tags in case there are anything of this fic that could be triggering!! thank you!

the decision he made was rather impulsive, clad in his most provocative outfit — a black, mesh cropped top with a pair of his favorite leather jacket, black choker around his neck and the tightest pair of jeans he could find — taeyong did not allow himself to think twice before he steps into the threshold of what could possibly be the most dangerous nightclub a mere human like him could go to.

it's not as much a suicide mission as one would think; he is here for a reason and he's certain he would come out of it more alive than when he'd stepped in. 

every pair of eyes in the club turn to drink him in as soon as he steps through the door, piercing blues and browns and _reds_ following him as he makes his way towards the bar. taeyong is used to being stared at but he couldn't say he's used to being watched by almost everyone in this entire space.

oh, has he mentioned that he's in _sanguine_ , possibly the largest supernatural bar in all of seoul?

yeah, one would think he's asking for an early grave but taeyong is here with a purpose. 

the purpose being _johnny_ , the two hundred years old vampire who owns _sanguine_ , and taeyong's ex boyfriend. like some kind of a king, johnny is seated on his throne — a makeshift one that is alternatively called the main lounge, with an open concept and an all black throne chair smacked in the middle, where johnny is seated, flanked by his guards and missing only the female companions taeyong used to see him with before they dated. 

taeyong doesn't approach johnny but he makes sure his presence is known before he retires onto one of the bar stools, ordering a strawberry daiquiri because he's basic, despite his attempts to always be one of a kind. 

the bartender is a familiar face, from when johnny used to bring him to parties, a much younger vampire named yuta, whose black hair is kept at shoulder length and most of the time put up in a messy bun. his pale skin glows, almost, a clear indication that he is far from human, but his smile is friendly and taeyong feels a little safer.

"not here to rile up the boss, are you?" yuta asks with a knowing smirk as he prepares a special drink for a customer, one sitting not too far from taeyong.

taeyong hums, glancing over at johnny's throne and looking away as soon as their eyes meet. the time isn't right just yet, taeyong thinks. he will wait.

"i just thought i made it clear that breaking up with me over a ridiculous excuse isn't gonna get him free of my existence," taeyong explains, to the only one who isn't staring at him like he's their next meal.

he figures the only reason none of them had lunged at him just yet is because they know the only mortal brave enough to walk into the club is, or was, a property of johnny. johnny is older than most and he's powerful, both in strength and abilities that creatures of his kind are gifted with when they make the transition from human to vampire.

taeyong knows a lot by now. he'd listened, he'd observed and studied. he had _wanted_.

and maybe that's why johnny walked away.

he takes a sip of the daiquiri, watching as yuta serves the customer next to taeyong his special order. special meaning his beverage is laced with their blood bags stored in their fridge. usually a creature of the night would have a human companion attached by the hip, a personal blood bag, but if a vampire comes into _sanguine_ without one, it's safe to assume that they lean towards the uncontrollable side, and johnny doesn't like it when accidental deaths occur in his club.

taeyong squirms just a little, discomforted by the way this particular vampire is paying him attention. he isn't a regular, if taeyong's memory didn't fail him. he'd been here enough times to recognize the witch sitting by the end of the bar counter, angsting over a loss friend and had been since the club opened about two centuries ago, or the alpha werewolf seeking attention with his loud and abrasive personality that he blamed on the death of his mate. taeyong _knows_ them.

this vampire? he had never seen him before.

still, taeyong keeps up with his brave exterior, a leg crossed over the other and body turned towards the crowd instead of the bar as he ruffles up his curls. he'd kept his hair long enough for the ends of it to tickle his neck, permed and dyed purplish-gray. 

he knows johnny is looking and that johnny isn't the only one looking. he screams _food_ to almost every single being in this room, kept safe behind a thin wall of a label he wears proudly; johnny's human.

"you're either very brave or very stupid to be here alone," a voice permeates through the music, stealing taeyong's attention and he turns to see that it's the vampire he was sitting next to. 

his quick thinking pushes himself into smiling, eyes crinkling at the corners. "that depends, doesn't it? brave if i get out of here alive, stupid if i don't get out at all."

the vampire laughs, a little menacingly and taeyong glances over to see that johnny is no longer at his seat. the stranger speaks again, "clever, so i suppose it isn't stupidity that brought you here. a little adventurous, i assume? looking to be chosen by one of us?"

taeyong blinks, knowing exactly what the vampire is asking. the only other reason a human would step into _sanguine_ is if they want to be a feeding source. taeyong has heard of stories about people who are actually into it. 

"i didn't catch your name," taeyong says, averting the subject. 

the vampire shrugs, "i don't have one. i don't need one."

"i'm taeyong," he says quickly, to tamper with the sudden chill that's spreading over his skin but soon realizes how stupid that might have been.

recognition colors the vampire's features, probably because he has heard the name before. taeyong has never been johnny's secret and everyone might have already heard his name. instead of showing fear, however, the vampire's smile turns almost sinister.

"johnny's pet, are you?" the creature sneers, "what a coincidence. it really is my night."

"excuse me?" taeyong releases a nervous laugh, now regretting his decision to come here when johnny had clearly warned him not to when they broke up. "i don't know what you're talking about. i probably should get back to johnny."

he makes to move away from the vampire, glancing over at yuta to see that he's keeping a close eye as well and it makes taeyong feel a little safer. he abandons his daiquiri, hopping off the stool only to be stopped when cold fingers wrap around his wrist.

"don't be rude," the vampire says, wrenching taeyong back and keeping him in place so he couldn't move away. he must have sensed taeyong's fear because he laughs, evil and maniacal. "there's nothing to fear, taeyong. consider this a favor."

taeyong tries to pull his hand back but the vampire is strong and his vice-like grip is starting to hurt. "let me go. johnny won't be too kind if he knows you're hurting me."

"shh," the vampire lets go of him but before taeyong could move away, he's pressed against the bar counter, the weight of the vampire pinning him in place. "i've been waiting for this moment, taeyong. thank you for confirming your name even though i didn't need it to know this is you."

"let go of me!" taeyong cries out, struggling to break free but his attempt is futile, his strength nothing compared to that of the vampire's. 

the undead male laughs, effortlessly keeping taeyong down. "not so soon, pet. i know he cares about you and in what other way could you really hurt someone if not through the person they were stupid enough to love? it's truly unfortunate for you."

taeyong lets the words sink in, through the loud, static noise that rings in his ears, through the voice that tells him this is the end. this is how he would go. what a pathetic way to die, he thinks. 

the commotion is clearly garnering everyone's attention. taeyong wonders if johnny is around to be aware of what's happening but he hopes he gets to see him before he dies. he wouldn't be here if he didn't love johnny, he wouldn't even know what love would feel like if he never met johnny,.

perhaps it truly is unfortunate. 

he doesn't scream but he doesn't stop his attempt to flee because he had never been a quitter and he would rather fight than not at all. the vampire is fast, as all his kind should be, and before taeyong knows it, something wet and warm is pressed to his mouth, forced upon him so he would accidentally swallow. the first drop that touches his tongue tells him it's the vampire's blood.

it's odd to feel like crying now especially since this had been the very reason johnny left. he'd begged for johnny to turn him, so they could have forever together, yet now when there is actual vampire blood in his system, a death away from turning into one, taeyong wants to cry. 

this is how it works and he knows it all too well. a mortal with vampire blood in their system cannot die within the next 24 hours. death means one would wake from it craving their first vampire meal and when they fail to feed, a permanent death is their fate. does taeyong want to die? no. 

he'd wanted johnny to turn him. not an enemy.

"let him go," a familiar voice dances through taeyong's dizzying state and from his peripheral vision, he could see johnny. 

the vampire yanks taeyong off the bar counter, fingers curling around his neck in a threatening stance and from this point, taeyong has a clear view of johnny. his beautiful, handsome johnny. he thinks, for a fleeting moment, that it would be okay as long as he gets to spend his life with him.

"i should rip his head off to teach you a lesson, john suh," the no name vampire spits. "even then it wouldn't be enough to avenge every vampire life you've taken. how many clans have you destroyed? how many of our homes have you taken from us? i should let you spend eternity mourning the mortal you hold close to your heart. maybe then you'd know pain."

it all happens a little too fast for taeyong's human brain to register. he sees johnny first because johnny is all he could think about. there is anger in his eyes but more than that, there is fear. a brief second of it shown before taeyong sees the red veins that form under his eyes, the whites of his sclera transforming into reds as his irises turn a glowing yellow. 

it's his 'monster' face, as johnny himself put it. taeyong had only ever seen it a couple of times.

with his fangs bared, johnny hisses and moves to lunge at them but before he could get close, there is a snap and everything turns pitch black.

  
  


* * *

  
  


everyone says your life flashes before you when you die, like a replay of everything you have ever done in your lifetime. sometimes you'd even get to relive it for a second, especially memories you miss most.

in this pitch black darkness, taeyong sees johnny.

or the minute before he met johnny, to be precise. 

he was twenty-three then, spiraling into a sadness he couldn't understand and feeling entirely worthless, to a point that he didn't think he would mind should he drop dead. it was bad and he had no one. no family, no friends who cared enough.

he hadn't known _sanguine_ then and when he had first stumbled upon it, taeyong thought it'd be nice to have a drink. he really wanted a daiquiri.

had everyone stared at him back then? he couldn't remember because he hadn't paid attention. he'd sat at the bar stool and ordered a drink from the pretty bartender boy. and then johnny had approached him, smiled and talked to him.

and taeyong had thought johnny was beautiful.

he wonders sometimes if johnny regretted chatting him up. he wonders if johnny hadn't, would he have spent his entire life with someone who wasn't fated to him? it makes taeyong grateful.

johnny had fed on him that night, drank right from the vein in his throat but before that he had kissed taeyong, soft and gentle on his lips and taeyong had told him he didn't want to forget this moment. 

maybe johnny had heard him because he had the power of compulsion to erase taeyong's memory but instead he had taken taeyong into his arms and loved him through every breath he took.

at least until the day taeyong expressed his desire to become one of him and johnny had walked away. 

they still found each other, didn't they? even though johnny hadn't made it entirely difficult to find him. 

now he's here, stuck in a darkness he doesn't know if he would get out of. is he dead? is this oblivion?

was he meant to be alone after all?

  
  


* * *

  
  


taeyong wakes up with a pounding headache, a prominent, sharp throb that pierces through his temples and all around his heavy head. when he opens his eyes, the room is bright and it sends another sharp pain to his head, causing him to wince and hiss.

a brief glance around the room tells him he's in johnny's bed and slowly the memory of what happened at the club came rushing back. 

only then does he feel the sting of a dry throat and fear starts to creep in. has the transition begun? is he becoming undead? or will he die, should johnny refuse to have him feed on human blood?

he tries to sit up but the slight movement only brought more pain to his extreme headache. as if on cue, the door opens and taeyong turns to find johnny walking in, closing the door behind him.

"you're awake," johnny says, his voice ice cold. taeyong hates it. "how are you feeling?"

taeyong swallows. "i feel like death."

"because you're dead," johnny is quick to intercept, sitting at the edge of the bed and looking down at what taeyong now realized is a blood bag. johnny doesn't hand it over, though. instead, he scoffs. "that's how you'll feel for the rest of eternity. you didn't think of it like that, did you?"

taeyong frowns, shaking his head. "i don't believe that. i have you, don't i? it can't feel like this forever if i have you."

johnny's laugh is humorless, placing the blood bag down far enough from taeyong as he stood and paces the floor. "i wanted so badly for you to stay human, so you could live a full life. you just had to come, even when i told you not to find me."

anger bubbles at taeyong's throat, far from pleased at the way johnny speaks of _his_ life as if the decision wasn't his to make. "that was not your choice to make, johnny. i told you from the very beginning that i want to be with you and if becoming this is what it takes, then i'll do it."

johnny clenches his jaw, steel gaze piercing right into taeyong's. "are you ready then? to leave everything behind and be a monster forever?"

"i have nothing _left_ ," taeyong says, quietly this time, because admitting his loneliness isn't something he likes to do. "i have no family. i have no one. i only have you and the friends i made through you. i don't regret going to the club. even if you don't let me transition, i'd just die."

"taeyong," johnny's voice is firm, meant to stop taeyong from going any further but he won't have it.

"what, johnny? do you want to make my decisions for me? is that your version of love? if it is then i'm sorry to break it to you, johnny, that isn't love."

"i just don't want you to live like this, god damn it!" 

taeyong flinches at johnny's raised voice, stunned into silence momentarily because johnny had never shown such aggression in the two years they were together. his head feels heavy and in the quiet room, he could hear his own breathing, his own heartbeat against his chest and that prominent scratch in his throat, so dry it started to hurt.

after a moment, johnny visibly calms down and he picks up the blood bag before sitting by taeyong's side, close enough to touch. 

"you're right," johnny says quietly, nodding as he places the clear bag onto taeyong's lap. "it is your choice. it's not mine."

taeyong nods, slowly picking up the blood bag. he considers asking and decides it'd bring no harm. "who was that vampire who killed me?"

"just someone who wasn't too happy about what i did during my transition phase," johnny explains with a sigh. "one of many. i killed a lot of them who tried to stop me from killing every human i stumbled upon. i didn't have anybody to guide me then."

taeyong nods, swallowing in an attempt to dampen his throat. "where is he now?"

"dead," johnny says without a second's hesitance, though he does look regretful. "i know i promised blood won't be spilled on the floors of _sanguine_ but i just… he killed you. he had to pay."

taeyong reaches out to touch johnny's arm. "i would have done the same for you."

there is silence for a moment and johnny must have seen taeyong fumble with the blood bag since god knows he had never touched one before, because then johnny takes it from him and rips open the seal. as soon as he does, a delicious scent waft through the air and taeyong's vision wavers for a second, the once metallic smell of human blood now like something unexplainable.

and taeyong _needs_.

he moves unlike himself, closing his mouth around the tip of the bag before he empties it down his throat, drinking like he's been denied water for the past week. 

he drinks and drinks until there is no more, slurping up the now empty bag. only then does he look up at johnny, who's watching him with a smile on his lips.

"you should see the way you look now," johnny says, reaching an arm up to caress the side of taeyong's face with the back of his hand.

taeyong subconsciously leans into his touch, the prominent need for more of the bag still present and he gazes at johnny, whose brown eyes look more yellow than before. and blond hair smooth, like something out of a painting. taeyong wonders if johnny had looked this beautiful all along. 

"the monster you always referred to yourself as?" he questions and johnny's face falls, a realization that taeyong had never found his true form some kind of horrific sight. "am i a monster now?"

johnny laughs, shaking his head. "you could never be a monster."

taeyong smiles, licking at his lips to clean off the remaining blood stain but that's when he feels the sharp incisors, what must be his new fangs. curious, he gets off the bed and heads towards the mirror. 

the reflection staring back at him is one he had never seen before. his skin is glowing pale, the familiar dark red veins are formed underneath his eyes and his scleras are no longer white but red, like a really bad case of sore eyes, framing dimmed yellow irises. the sight is more surprising than anything else and taeyong stood in place and stares at himself, at this person who is no longer _taeyong_ but still very much him.

johnny appears behind him in a blink of an eye and he's allowed his fangs to bare as well, showing his true face that mirrors taeyong's current state. 

"you're right, taeyong," johnny whispers and taeyong stares at their true faces in the reflection, dark eyes, intricate veins and, to a mere mortal, something to fear. johnny continues, "you aren't a monster. you're beautiful."

" _we're_ beautiful," taeyong corrects him, watching as his features return to normal and then johnny's doing the same. "you have always been beautiful."

a smile forms on johnny's lips and when his fingers curl around taeyong's slim throat, he allows it to guide his face towards the older vampire. there is a significant difference to the way johnny looks now that taeyong no longer has the eyesight of a mere human. his hair is softer looking, his skin glazed with a healthy glow and no longer the graying pale taeyong used to see before. 

he _smells_ amazing, too, so taeyong couldn't really stop himself from leaning up and slotting his lips over johnny's in a kiss.

and boy does it feel different. before, kissing johnny had always been blissful, like getting your own tub of ice cream guilt-free and enjoying it under the heat of the sun. now? now it's breaking through the surface and finally getting to breathe, it's going hours and hours without water and finally getting to drink. 

johnny kisses him slowly, at first, but taeyong needs more so he surges forward, licks into the older vampire's mouth. johnny nips at his lower lip and taeyong hisses at the sting. for a fleeting second, taeyong sees a brief show of those veiny reds and dark eyes on johnny's face. 

they part for a moment, surprised and needy at the same time and taeyong feels that painful hunger burning his insides almost more intensified than before he had a taste of human blood. 

johnny's features are morphed back into his true form and taeyong feels his doing the same, mirroring, almost like a puppet. the initial lust turn into confusion and johnny tries to shake it off, tumbling back before he looks up at taeyong again.

"what's happening, johnny?" taeyong asks, softly, just a little afraid but more confused than anything.

johnny shakes his head, frowning. "i don't know. it's never happened before."

taeyong frowns. "what's never happened before?"

"you know that hunger you felt for human blood?" johnny asks and when taeyong nods, he continues. "i- i felt it when you bled. it's just never happened before, i'm sorry. i hope i didn't scare you."

"johnny, it's okay," taeyong is quick to say, stepping closer to the taller male and pressing a palm gently over his chest. "you can feed on me. if you want."

johnny's features soften and he smiles, his larger hand closing around taeyong's. "no, baby. we can't do that. at least not to my knowledge. there's still a lot i have to teach you. it could tamper with dangerous things… we'll have to talk to someone who might know."

it takes a moment for taeyong to let it sink, frowning as he follows johnny out of the room. "do you know anyone?"

"i know a lot of people," johnny says, disappearing back into the room to grab the blood bag taeyong had emptied earlier before throwing it out.

taeyong watches as the taller then shrugs on his leather jacket, fingers carding through his golden locks and taeyong couldn't help but think johnny looks something out of a painting.

noticing that he'd been rooted in place, johnny halts midstep, looking over at taeyong questioningly. 

"is everything okay?"

taeyong blinks and the smile that spreads at his lips is immediate. "you just- you look so good."

and it's not even the right word to describe how johnny looks but it seems fair to use for now. johnny's smile matches his own and he winds his arm around taeyong's shoulder and kisses his temple. 

"let's go get you settled in," johnny says. "are you ready to meet the family?"

"i thought i've already met your friends," taeyong says as he follows johnny out into the night.

johnny laughs, shaking his head. "you haven't met my family."

taeyong wonders if his heart is still beating, because if not then what is it that's pounding against his chest? 

  
  


* * *

  
  


johnny's _family,_ taeyong notes when they finally reached the mansion deep in the woods of _mayseo hill_ , consists of not more than five people, if taeyong excludes the friends he had already made in the course of the two years he had known johnny. 

the oldest and founder of the clan is a boy that looks way too young, a two thousand year old vampire named sungchan, who could easily pass off as only nineteen. johnny tells taeyong that he was the one who had saved johnny nearly two centuries ago, when he was going rampage through towns and villages on a killing spree. sungchan only greets taeyong with a nod.

then he disappears and taeyong doesn't see him again. 

"it's not a new discovery," johnny's found older brother, taeil, says as they all gather in the living space of the mansion. if taeyong remembers correctly, taeil is nearly a thousand years old. 

yoona hums, swirling her wine glass of blood as she speaks. "i've seen it happen before to a couple friends of mine years ago."

"how have i not heard of this?" johnny asks, eliciting a laugh from one of them that's been silent since they first stepped into the mansion.

sehun, taeyong recalls, continues to laugh. "that's probably because you haven't bothered coming home, john. you're too busy with that club of yours. why did you think sungchan doesn't bother sticking around?"

taeyong watches as johnny clenches his jaw. "you know you're the reason i avoid this place, sehun."

"why is that?" sehun counters almost challengingly and like something out of instinct, taeyong feels an overwhelming sense of protectiveness at the tone. sehun scoffs, "because you're too much of a coward to face your emotions like a man? because the easy way out is to turn off your humanity?"

yoona places her glass down, "sehun, please."

"you brought this one home," sehun ignores yoona's warning, shooting taeyong a glare. "so obviously something's changed. decided you want your humanity back, huh?"

johnny clenches his jaw and he refuses to look up at sehun. it's clear that sehun and johnny share history, no matter how long ago it might have been. taeyong has never been silent, not even when he was human surrounded by a dozen of vampires within a single room. he won't be silent now.

"love does that to someone," he says, quietly, so he doesn't end up dead on the floor of his boyfriend's home. slowly, he raises his gaze and looks straight at sehun. "he must have loved me enough to want to have it back."

sehun hisses and out of instinct, taeyong does the same and now with both their features morphed into their true form, he doesn't doubt that sehun would lunge at him. and if it isn't for taeil's interception, taeyong might actually be dead.

"enough!" taeil's voice booms through the entire room, stopping sehun from lunging at taeyong, who's already been pulled behind johnny.

the silence is almost palpable as they stared each other down. taeyong keeps his eyes on sehun, whose anger is obvious in the way his eyes burn. 

"johnny is here and we're happy to see him tonight," taeil continues, sounding calmer now. "we're family and we'll do our best to help each other out."

"come with me, sehun," yoona says then, standing up and pulling sehun with her. to taeyong, she smiles. "welcome to the family."

  
  


* * *

  
  


"it's some sort of a bonding ritual, or process," taeil explains later when sehun and yoona are gone and it's just the three of them. 

"a vampire feels the need to feed on their supposed 'mate' if they are truly fated." taeil continues, looking from johnny to taeyong and then johnny again. "it isn't common amongst our kind as compared to the wolf hybrids but it isn't a forbidden or an odd occurrence. it happens."

taeyong doesn't fucking know what all of this means, obviously. he's only been turned in less than 24 hours and already there's so many things for him to think about. up until three hours ago, he hadn't even known johnny has a _family_ , of which two of them might not even like taeyong and his desire to please everyone is nagging at him. 

he wants to go back to _sanguine_ , because at least there he knows yuta, and doyoung who still mourns his friend, jaehyun who puts up an obnoxious front so no one knows he's sad. they're familiar faces taeyong feels comfortable around, a close friend group that johnny, to a certain extent, cares about.

here in the mansion, the air feels cold and taeyong is unwelcomed. 

"so taeyong was meant to be one of us anyway" johnny says, bringing taeyong back from his straying thoughts.

taeil gives a curt nod. "eventually, yes. joongyu really just did you a favor, john. too bad he didn't think so and caused his own demise."

 _joongyu_ must be the stranger vampire that had fed taeyong his blood and killed him after, the one johnny said he'd killed. in a way, joongyu both lost and gained, taeyong thinks. he had wanted johnny to feel the pain of losing taeyong into the darkness and he had gotten exactly that but for that alone, he had to pay with his life. it's almost sad.

johnny meets his gaze and taeyong searches his honey browns for some sort of regret or doubt but when he only finds pure, unadulterated joy in them, he smiles. perhaps joongyu's death was in vain.

there is, however, something in knowing that they were meant for each other. if what taeil explained had some truths in it, they truly are fated.

but taeyong never had a doubt.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_sanguine_ is not as busy as it usually is at this time of night, where the supernaturals would often lurk and hide in the club for safety, either from hunters or rivals alike. johnny holds enough power to set a rule that no killings should occur within his vicinity and so far, everyone has respected it.

at least until joongyu, and now his blood stains the floor of _sanguine_ as jungwoo, the banshee that works for johnny, tries to clean it off. 

between the time at the mansion on _mayseo hill_ and now, taeyong has had a shower and a change of clothes. he feels fresher, like he's reborn and wearing an entirely new skin. he feels great, he feels beautiful and powerful. he feels hungry.

"this should keep you from burning under the sun," doyoung is saying as he hands taeyong a silver skull ring with a ruby gemstone. "i've blessed it and as long as you have it on you, the sun is not your enemy."

taeyong smiles, slipping the ring onto his middle finger. it's similar to the one johnny has on his, except he has a black hematite gemstone instead. 

"thank you, doie," taeyong says and laughs when doyoung scrunches his nose up at the nickname. taeyong had a guess that if it was anyone else who had called doyoung that, they would have been blasted. doyoung isn't a young witch, after all.

a distinct scent waft through the air and taeyong winces, turning only to find jaehyun approaching him. he had always thought jaehyun smelled nice and he isn't saying he smells the opposite now but the intensity of it makes taeyong's head hurt.

"god, have you always had this strong scent?" he wonders aloud, letting out a cough for effect and just to tease the alpha wolf.

jaehyun looks almost offended, "hey, that's not what you said last month when you were hanging off my arm crying about your vampire boyfriend."

taeyong cringes at the memory. in his defense, johnny had been mean for walking out on them because he thought taeyong deserved to be human and jaehyun really smelled nice to his human nose.

"thank god we don't have to listen to taeyong lie about how good you smell anymore," doyoung mutters, returning to his spot on the bar stool and ordering another martini from yuta.

jaehyun rolls his eyes, "doyoung actually likes my scent. also since you're kinda one of us now, ever thought what it's like to sleep with an alpha wolf? all the vampires i've slept with came back for more."

the question has taeyong blinking, in shock that jaehyun would ask such a thing even though he knows their close friendship made jaehyun brave.

"jaehyun," johnny's voice penetrates through the low noise that buzzes within the room and taeyong watches as jaehyun's face pales. he had to laugh.

there's a soft nervous laugh that jaehyun lets out as he raises both his hands up in a surrender stance, dimples punched deep into his cheeks as he walks off but not without a nudge to doyoung's waist. taeyong watches as doyoung frowns but only a second ticks by before he rises from his seat and disappears with jaehyun. they're an odd pair, he thinks, bonded over a mutual loss of someone dear. 

a familiar arm winds around taeyong's waist and he tilts his head enough to be able to see johnny's face, smiling as soon as their eyes meet. he has been thinking about what taeil had explained to them when it comes to bonding matters and how everything just makes sense now.

before, he was the moth to johnny's flame and no matter how many times johnny had pushed him away, mostly for his own safety, taeyong finds his way back into johnny's arms.

he doesn't think much has changed now but he feels like fire and with johnny this close, taeyong feels almost invincible.

johnny noses along the side of his neck, an act taeyong is so used to by now, especially back when johnny would occasionally feed on him. now everything is intensified and the pleasure he once felt as a human now feels like a need.

taeyong's breathing trembles as he curls a hand over johnny's cheek, guiding his face up for a kiss. he teasingly licks into the older's mouth, sucking gently at his lower lip. johnny groans in response, his voice just slightly hoarse when he speaks.

"you ready for your first hunt?"

taeyong hums, clearing his throat as he tries to shake off that strong urge to be claimed, to be kissed and ruined. "are you going to teach me?"

"yeah.." johnny says but not without planting kisses along taeyong's jugular, once again nosing at the spot where johnny's canines used to sink into. "i'll teach you everything you need to know."

"okay," taeyong breathes out shakily, fighting off the urge to have johnny sink his fangs into his neck. "where do we start?"

johnny releases a low chuckle then, finally tearing himself away from taeyong to grab the glass of bourbon yuta had apparently prepared for him before downing it in a single gulp.

he takes taeyong's hand as he speaks, "where would we find fresh vessels?"

taeyong thinks for a moment. "a party?"

"clever," johnny praises him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and leading him out of the club. "let's get you fed, my night prince."

  
  


* * *

  
  


taeyong had only ever been high a couple of times in his twenty-five years, mostly because he hadn't trusted anybody to make sure he would get home safe. now, though, as johnny teaches him the act of compulsion and when to stop after he sinks his teeth into human flesh, taeyong feels floaty.

the music is loud around them and the night is young. johnny had pulled him into a college party at full blast, everyone drunken with either alcohol or the adrenaline that came with the atmosphere. 

no one sees it when johnny bares his fangs and feeds on a human girl. no one sees it when johnny pushes her into taeyong's arms and guides him down onto her neck and no one sees it when johnny gazes into her eyes and makes her forget this ever happened.

they drank from a couple of other humans, until taeyong is drunken off human blood and giggling into johnny's mouth. he doesn't remember feeling quite as free as he does in this moment, as happy as he feels now as he dances in johnny’s arms, with a promise of forever right in front of them.

there is only one thing left they need to do, taeyong thinks. the need is stronger now as he stares at johnny, at the way he’s smiling, soft and kind, an angel disguised in monster clothing, but a killer still and for some reason, all of those only makes him want johnny even more. 

in the midst of the loud music and the intoxicating scent of human blood running through these mortals' veins underneath their skin, taeyong presses close against johnny's front, lets his strong hands curl around his hips and guide his every move. he feels high off _blood_ but more so off johnny and his presence and his strength and all there is to him that taeyong had loved since the first day.

the moment is intense but at the same time liberating. he's dancing sensually, his front pressed up against johnny's, their faces a breath away from each other. for a few times, johnny's lips brush against his own, just shy of kissing him. 

taeyong dares himself to lean forward, to breathe in johnny's scent as he plants kisses along the older's neck. there's a whiff of the girl they'd fed on just earlier but then he catches a stronger, more inviting scent. one that has him _wanting_ and he feels the change in his features, morphing into his true face.

it takes a second for him to step back and realize that this is what johnny had meant back in his room, when he had bitten taeyong's lip bloody and wanted to feed. taeil's words came rushing back in, like a reminder or a push, that they were meant for each other. 

_'a vampire feels the need to feed on their supposed 'mate' if they are truly fated.'_ taeil had said. 

there's a silent understanding between them now as he looks up into johnny's eyes. the music is still loud around them but taeyong could hear his own heart beating. johnny presses a kiss to his lips before slipping a hand into his and leading him out.

"do you believe what taeil said?" taeyong asks when they return to johnny's house, having been silent during the short journey from the party.

johnny is quiet as he shrugs off his leather jacket, hanging it over the chair before he closes the distance between them, guiding taeyong to take a seat on his bed. 

he looks almost afraid, like when he had asked taeyong not to find him two months ago. "i do."

"so why have we not gone through with it?"

johnny frowns, looking straight into his eyes. "you've just turned into one of us in less than two days, taeyong. your system isn't settled and your brain is on overdrive. i don't think you're making good decisions in this state."

"johnny," taeyong says firmly, feeling as though he'd just been treated as a child. "the only reason i'm even here right now is because i want to be with you. my decision was made even before all of this. i wouldn't have been at _sanguine_ if i didn't want you."

"i just," johnny sighs, looking extremely exhausted as he lets himself fall back, staring up at the ceiling. "i don't want you to regret it."

"i would never."

"and what if half a century from now you realize you want other things?" johnny asks, "what if after you experience more, you figure out you want something else, someone else?"

taeyong's lips part to speak but he stops himself not because it's something he's considering but because he wants to properly phrase his words before voicing it out. he shifts to straddle johnny's hips, leaning over so he could rest his head upon the male's chest, listening to his heartbeat. 

"we're fated, johnny," he whispers with a kiss pressed onto johnny's clothed chest. "i could never want anyone else. there would be nothing anyone or anything could offer that would change my mind."

he closes his eyes when johnny's fingers toy with his hair, a soothing sensation that has him pressing closer. johnny hums, quiet. "are you sure?"

"i am," taeyong says in a heartbeat, raising his head to look into johnny's eyes. he runs the pad of his thumb over the older's lower lip before kissing it. "i only want you. i'll always want you."

johnny's smile is lazy and taeyong could feel his touch along the knobs of his spine and then he's sitting up, bringing taeyong with him into the new position. taeyong's eyes close again as johnny noses along his neck, placing a soft, open-mouth kiss onto the spot. it sends a shiver through his frame.

"you'll let me claim you?" johnny whispers against his skin, his breath warm and tickling taeyong's neck. "do you know what eternity means, baby?"

"maybe not," taeyong leans back, hands raised to cup johnny's cheeks as he searches his eyes. "but it doesn't sound as bad as dying and never seeing you again."

he watches as johnny kisses into each of his palm and takes them into his hands, still seemingly hesitant. 

"can't you see it, johnny?" taeyong tries again, "another thousand years just the two of us, we'd see the world until we're sick of the world and even then we'd still have each other. and it'd be more than okay. don't you want that? don't you want me?"

johnny laughs at this, low and humorless. "you've been the only thing i want in the last two hundred years, taeyong."

"then claim me," taeyong says, taking both johnny's hands to press against his chest. "make me yours and i'll make you mine. we're all we need."

they sat in silence for another minute, johnny's hands caressing down his sides before he leans in and buries his face into the crook of taeyong's neck, right at the spot where the marks of his teeth used to be, now healed when taeyong turned.

taeyong closes his eyes and lets johnny's hot breath send a shudder down his spine, fingers curled into the older's hair before he hisses at the sharp sting of Johnny's teeth nipping at his skin. it's enough to draw blood, taeyong could smell it. 

anticipation builds up in his stomach, coiling like the familiar pleasure of being touched and kissed and claimed. they pull apart briefly to look at each other and the smell of his blood elicits a shuddery breath from johnny, whose face slowly morphs into the red veins that grow beneath his eyes, reddened scleras framing golden irises and fangs, sharp and thin, sinking into taeyong's flesh. 

johnny drinks from him like he had been starved for centuries and instead of feeling faint like he used to when he was a mere mortal, taeyong feels pleasure, intensified with every lap of johnny's tongue. 

he starts to grind against the older's hips, moans spilling past parted lips as johnny feeds on him. the act is like a chain effect; the more johnny drinks, the stronger taeyong feels the need to return the favor. 

when johnny pulls back, blood smeared across his mouth and dripping down his chin, he smiles at taeyong and the sight is one to behold. a monster who owns taeyong's heart. 

"drink from me," johnny says just before he pulls taeyong down to crash his lips onto his in a heated kiss. he could taste his own blood this way and from the way his tongue could already feel the sharp incisors in his mouth, he must not look far off from the state johnny is in.

taeyong pulls back, wasting no time sinking his teeth into johnny's flesh, puncturing his skin and immediately tasting the warm, thick crimson that flows into his mouth. so intoxicating and nothing like the human blood he's had, both from the bag and fresh from the human vein. 

the moans that flow past johnny's lips are heavenly, a sound so satisfyingly good that taeyong couldn't help but drink _more_. within a blip of a second, he's flipped over onto his back, panting as johnny works at an inhuman speed on removing every piece of taeyong's clothing until he's bare from head to toe. 

there isn't any precaution now that neither of them are mortal and between rapid breaths and hasty moves, all taeyong could feel is johnny's cock pushing through his rim and the sting lasts for barely a second before johnny begins fucking him.

"fuck-" he hisses as johnny rams into him without any sort of warning or gentleness, keeping taeyong's legs up and apart for better access to his hole. it's made better when johnny's mouth returns to his neck, where he still oozes blood and the way johnny drinks from him makes his eye roll into his skull.

when johnny raises his head, taeyong pulls him down to kiss him, moaning into his mouth as they move in an almost perfect synchronization. 

it feels somehow different now, making love to the one you thought you lost but now bonded to you. taeyong could almost feel the seal of their bondage as johnny pummels into him, every thrust sending his body jostling forward, lost in the moment.

johnny pulls back momentarily to hold taeyong's legs apart, pushing them up enough for each of his knees to press against his shoulders. taeyong keens as johnny's hips snap forward, sending his cock jabbing hard and fast into taeyong's prostate, each slippery slide made easy as his precum coats his length. and johnny is merciless when it comes to claiming taeyong as his, showing no form of gentleness as he pounds into the younger.

"mine," johnny growls lowly against his lips when he leans over again and taeyong holds onto him a little tighter, moans a little louder, pulls him a little closer.

it's when johnny lets out a soft laugh into his mouth that taeyong does the same. they share a moment where everything feels so right they couldn't help but giggle, turning into half moans as they continue to reach the peak together, cumming with sharp gasps and deep moans combined into one.

taeyong thinks this is it as johnny starts to fuck into him again, lacking the natural fatigue he used to feel as a mortal and energized with limitless stamina. he thinks this is happiness, one that comes in the form of this; being physically connected to his soulmate and emotionally, spiritually bonded to the only man he had never doubted his love for. 

they have the rest of their lives ahead of them.

and their lives just happen to be, well, eternal.

**Author's Note:**

> if you cant tell, the vampires are heavily inspired by the vampire diaries. comments would be appreciated! hope you guys enjoyed this and have a spooky halloween!


End file.
